watamotefandomcom-20200223-history
Asuka Katō
starts as a background character and Tomoko's high school classmate in her second and third year. Her full name is revealed in the third year of high school. Overview Personality Whenever Asuka makes an appearance in the manga she is usually shown to be quite friendly, kind, and popular. She appears to quietly notice the people around her. When she catches Tomoko staring at her from her seat behind her and Tomoko stammers an explanation, she takes the opportunity to apply make-up to Tomoko's eyes. She includes the shy Tomoko in a social activity even though Tomoko does not really know her. She refuses to engage in the personal conflicts of her peers. When Koharu Minami tries to bait her and Okada into joining in her denigration of Tomoko and Hina, Asuka quietly inspects her nails. However, when Hina takes down Minami, Asuka suggests that she went too far then reminds Okada that she has been talking about Hina continuously even though she does not realize it. Asuka appears happy to meet anyone and shows legitimate concern for them. She readily approaches Yoshida and breaks up her fight with Okada. When she joins their group, Asuka takes the time to meet and talk with each of the members including Yuri Tamura. Asuka appears quite feminine, as she shows interest for makeup in Chapter 106 and states that she loves nail polish and shopping in Chapter 122. Appearance Asuka stands slightly taller than Akane Okada. Asuka has long hair she wears down with cut front bangs. Like many female characters depicted in the black-and-white manga, her hair has no color which suggests it may be dyed blond like Yū Naruse's or brown like Okada's. Her mother also has long hair without color. Anime *None Manga *Volume 07: Chapters 058 *Volume 08: Chapters 71 *Volume 09: Chapters 86, 87, 88 *Volume 10: Chapters 90 *Volume 11: Chapters 106, 109 *Volume TBA: Chapters 115, 115.5 117, 120, 122, 124, 125, 128, 129 Relationships Hina Nemoto Asuka knows Hina. She knows Hina is friends with Okada and that they have had a falling out. When she comes over to talk to Hina and Tomoko, Hina asks her to address her by her new nickname "Nemo." Akane Okada Asuka is one of Okada's friends. She quietly notices Okada's anger with Hina in Chapter 125. When Okada storms off, Asuka cheerfully accompanies her so she will not be alone. When sitting with her, Asuka kindly suggests that Okada make up with Hina. Tomoko Kuroki Asuka is typically shown being polite and even friendly to Tomoko. She first really meets Tomoko in Chapter 106 when Tomoko is assigned to sit directly behind her. As Tomoko enjoys her scent, Asuka notices Tomoko staring at her in her mirror. When she turns to ask if she can help Tomoko, and Tomoko stammers an explanation, Asuka does not pursue the matter or embarrass her. Instead, she compliments Tomoko's eyes and applies make-up to them. Later in Chapter 120 she offering the shy girl some food and refills at a party. She does confess in Chapter 128 that she finds the combination of Hina, Yoshida and Tomoko "strange," but she does nothing rude to any of them. On the contrary, after complimenting Yoshida's bag, she then touches Tomoko's mouse ears and calls them "cute." She later asks Tomoko and Hina how they became "such good friends." Masaki Yoshida Despite noting that her combination with Hina and Tomoko appears strange, she cheerfully approaches Yoshida and asks to join her group. She walks with Yoshida and admires her bear mascot bag which makes Yoshida smile. Trivia *Katō (加藤) means "Fujiwara in Kaga" . The individual ''kanji ''mean "add/increase" and "wisteria." Asuka means "tomorrow's fragrance ." Gallery Asuka_katou_chapter_90.png|Asuka at a parent-teacher conference. Katō Ignores Minami-c128.png|Asuka ignores Minami's attempt to draw her into denigrating Hina and Tomoko. Navigation Category:Class 2-4 Category:Class 3-5 Category:Article stubs Category:Female Category:Minor characters